parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
DoraBob ExplorerPants: New Student Puppy/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for DoraBob ExplorerPants: New Student Puppy. *(Title Card) *(Alarm Clock Rings) *Dora: Time for Boating School!, Let 'er rip, Backpack! *Backpack: Si! *(Backpack pushes a button that sends Dora jumping out of bed, into the air. Dora bounces off a chair, while sipping her cup of tea) *Dora: Ahh... *(Toast pop out into the air, where Dora eats them. Backpack splits Dora's clothes into the air where Dora lands on a target Backpack painted) *Dora: Ta-da! Not bad! Partner in crime! The toast could have been a little darker, though. Adios. *(opens the door where Blue is standing there with a net in her hand) *Blue: Hi, Dora! Want to go to butterfly garden? *Dora: Sorry, Blue. I can't. I Have school today. *Blue: Well, what am i supposed to do all day while you're at school? *Dora: I don't know. What do you normally do while i'm gone? *Blue: (starts to cry) Wait for you to get back. *Dora: Wait a second, Blue! Why don't you come to school with me? *Blue: Hey!, That's a great idea! *Dora: You and me in school together as classmates! Think about it! *(Blue imagines a kindergarten class photo of Blue and Dora smiling goofy with each other) *Blue: Wow! (scene cuts to them at school) *Dora: Brace yourself, Blue. I'm about to introduce you the greatest academic thrill ride of our lifetime! *(Dora shows Blue Steve's Boating School) *Blue: (laughs) And no line! *Dora: Behold, Blue!, The Hallway of Learning. *(both run up to the water fountain) *Dora: And this is the fountain of learning. *(both run up to the lockers) *Dora: And these are the lockers of learning. *(Blue runs up to some stairs) *Blue: And these are the stairs of learning, right? *Dora: No. They're just stairs. *(both walk over to another set of stairs) *Dora: These are the stairs of learning. *Blue: Where is everybody? *Dora: I don't know. Home, probably. Class dosen't start 'till 9:00. *Blue: Hey! (suddenly, hillariously wears a watch, and looks at it) 6:20? But i thought you said you were late. *Dora: Late for being early. *Blue: Hey! (looks at her watch) When did i start wearing a watch? *(Dora and Blue walk into the classroom) *Dora: And now, for the room with the most class: The Classroom. *Blue: Ohh. *Dora: (walks up to the Good Noodle Board) And those drinks are recorded here on The Good Noodle Board. (looks at Blue) *Blue: Huh? Uh, sorry. Ohhhh! *Dora: (points to each star) Attendance. Penmanship. Basic Desk Sanitation. Advanced Desk Sanitation. I'll add your name so you can start collecting good noodle stars, too. (adds Blue's name) There you are. *Blue: But look at all the stars you have. I'll never be that good. *Dora: Oh, now, Blue. We're just like everyone else, No matter how many stars i have. Ahem! (high pitched) 74. *Blue: Who said that? (runs over to an egg in a box) was it him? *Dora: I doubt it. That's Roger, our class science project. *Blue: What does he teach us? *Dora: Ah-hah! The greatest lesson of all: The precious value of life. You see, Blue, Roger's shell represents the fragile between life and death when behind the wheel of a boat. (points the light bulb) This light bulb represents knowledge. And without its energy and warmth, within minutes, Roger will die. *Blue: (turns light on and off) Life! Death! Life! Death! Life! Death! Life! Death! Life! Death! *Dora: Blue! *Blue: (turns on light) Sorry. (Dora moves her desk to the front of the teachers' desk) *Dora: The best part about being early is you get to sit close to the teacher. Think you can handle the second chair? *Blue: (jumps into the chair) I'm learning! *Dora: This is gonna be great! *(Dora and Blue laugh. Scene cuts to class.) *Steve: Hello, Class. My name is Teacher Steve. And the only reason i say that it's because i see we have a new student. Blue puppy, Why don't you stand up and introduce yourself. *Blue: (confused) Who's the stripe man talking to? *Dora: You, Blue. He's the teacher. *Blue: Oh. *Steve: Come on now. Tell the class your name. Don't be nervous. (Blue gets up and looks at class) *Blue: Uh..., Uh... *Steve: We just wanna know your name. *(Blue gets more nervous) *Blue Uh...Uh...Uh!...24! *(class laughs hysterically) *Steve: (sarcastically) Oh, great. Another genius. *(Blue sits back down) *Blue: (laughing) Yeah. Why are they laughing. *Dora: I guess it's just in the timing. *Blue: Oh. (Blue laughs after a brief pause) *Steve: (writes on the chalkboard) Today's first lesson will be on turning. *Blue: 24. *(Dora and Blue laugh, and Steve pauses and continues writing) *Dora: Hey! Blue! *Blue: What? *Dora: I thought of something funnier than 24. *Blue: Let me hear it. *Dora: (stifled laugh) 25! *(Dora and Blue try and fail to hold in their laughter. Blue goes red in the face while Dora bangs her fists on her desk) *Steve: (overhears) That's enough!, Blue puppy, This is your first day. So i'll let you off with a warning. As for you, Dora, I expect more from a good noodle. Pay attention. *Dora: Yes, Teacher Steve. *Steve: Now then. turning. What every driver should know. When you are turning, it is important to signal at least... (Blue places a paper on Dora's desk) *Dora: (looks at the drawing Blue gave her of Steve and gasps), Big Fat Meanie?, Blue, You can't do that! He's the teacher! *Steve: What about the teacher? *Dora: (screams) *Steve: Wha..., I..., (looks at Blue's drawing) As if i really look like this! (puts it in a drawer) Dora, I believe you know the punishment for 2 classroom disruptions. (Takes out a scraper) (scraper shines) *Dora: No! *Steve: I'm sorry, Dora. But if one wish is to be a good noodle, one must behave like a good noodle. *Dora: I'm a good noodle! Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Nick Jr. Female Style